


Tenderly

by SunlightNote



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightNote/pseuds/SunlightNote
Summary: "So........... I wanted to ask.. what do you like about me?"
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing, Merth discusses with Eri'ky's about their feelings with each other.   
> (Merth is human, Eri'ky's is half-elf)

"You're brave, strong. A good fighter. You constantly stand for what you believe in. And I know everyone jokes about it, but you really are smart, and ah, hm" Eri'ky's coughed out of embarrassment "You're honestly just.. charming. And handsome. And, uhm... you know." 

Merth chuckled," I do?" 

Eri'ky's lightly slapped him on the arm as Merth chuckled again. He sat back against the headboard, gazing to another side of the room with a more solemn look on his face now. 

"You're incredible, amazing even. And.... I know its your choice, but I just, don't......" He paused, thinking over how he wanted to say it. "I.... don't understand why me............ I guess." He finished with a scoff. He could feel Merth's warm gaze burning into the side of his face but kept his gaze elsewhere as he continued. 

"I've been around a few places, done a few things, sure, but I don't have some grand plan in place for me. Im lucky if I have company ever, or a sense of purpose. Hell, I don't even really know my parents. Im just wandering and I have nowhere to go, and nothing to give." 

There was only silence after that, and Eri'ky's felt a bit flushed. He didn't know if he'd start crying, he really didn't want to in front of merth and now, especially. 

His heart dropped as he heard the sound of Merth standing from his chair beside his bed, but got startled when he felt warm fingers grab his own hand and a slight dip next to his spot. 

"Eri'ky's.." 

He hesitated, but moved his gaze back to Merth, being met with an unflinching green gaze back at him with what he'd guess was.... tenderness in his eyes. He could feel himself becoming flushed again. 

"I really am flattered...... at all the compliments you give to me... but you know I'm not perfect either." Eri'ky's lowered his gaze a bit in agreement, but mostly contemplating. He looked back up when he felt Merth pull up his hand, holding it firmly but gently in his own. 

"You're incredibly brave, and intelligent, and you make a great leader when it really counts." He pulled up his hand more closely to his face, lightly giving a kiss to his fingers. Eri'ky's could feel his cheeks start to actually burn. 

"You're amazingly talented, and you've saved many of us, including myself, so many times without a second thought. And," he paused, cracking a smile "You always seem grumpy, distant even, but you try to be there for everyone. You're incredibly kind." He pulled his hand back up to his face again, this time kissing the back of Eri'ky's hand, who by now really did have burning cheeks. 

"And..." Merth paused once more, keeping Eri'ky's hand in his own, but gently cupping his face with his other free hand. 

"I think you're actually very handsome. you're.... beautiful, gorgeous.." Eri'ky's couldn't help but let out an embarrassed chuckle, again lightly slapping Merth on the arm with his own free hand, but Merth only smiled once more and continued. 

"And.......... you're you. And I'm sure you can tell that I like you. And I'll say it, as many times I need to," Merth slightly leaned forward, affectionately putting his forehead up to Eri'ky's, still never having broken eye contact with him. 

"Because I........... love you. And I think it'd be amazing if you felt the same." 

Eri'ky's let out a light laugh, and would've rolled his eyes if they weren't transfixed on Merth's. 

"Of course I do, you know that moron, I already told you that before." He then leaned forward and closed the very bare gap between them, kissing Merth, who seemed surprised just for a second, but happily returned the kiss back. 

Everything felt so warm, and incredibly sweet.


End file.
